


Two points for you, Takanobu.

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is only fluff nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One PM on the dot.</p><p>Well, technically Aone got here at about 12, but he’s really not keeping count.</p><p>Er...not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two points for you, Takanobu.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the fills I did for SASO this year! I love AoHina! Hope you like it! :D

One PM on the dot.

Well, technically Aone got here at about 12, but he’s really not keeping count.

Er...not really.

He was early. Far more early than he should have been, but could you really blame him? He’s excited. Loosen up a little. Let Aone live.

_ Oh god is this a date? _ Aone wondered, not for the first time today.  _ Is it bad if I want it to be? _

Okay, Aone. Calm down, buddy. One step at a time. We’re just hanging out at the mall. Two guys - two friends - just having a good, relaxing chill at the mall.

_ Not a date. _

_ Unfortunately. _

Cue a deeper frown and a further increase in personal space.  _ Yup, thought so. Stop, Aone. Stop glaring at the innocent bystanders. _

Aone doesn’t really say much. Out loud. But the internal monologue is on at all points of the day.

“Aone-san!” A wild Hinata appeared; impact in 5...4...3...2...1.

“Oof!” Hinata didn’t hit him hard enough to knock him down, but he stumbled. That’s a lot of energy.

“Hi Aone-san!” Hinata’s arms wrapped as far as he could around Aone’s waist. “You’re early!”

“N-Not really…”  _ Is my face red? My face is totally red. _ Aone attempted a smile and Hinata beamed in response to whatever showed up on Aone’s face.  _ Yus. Nice one, Aone. _

“Can you help me buy new kneepads?” With a brief nod, Hinata grabbed Aone’s hand and pulled him towards one of the many sports stores.

_ Oh, be still my racing heart. _

“Which ones do you use?” Aone took a brief cursory look and pointed.

“Those white ones there.” Hinata nodded sagely, a fist pressed against his chin.

“I’ll use them too!” He decided immediately, reaching to grab a pair.

_ Oh, boy. There goes the blush again. _

Eventually they meandered out of the sports store and it seemed Hinata was at a bit of a loss as to where to go next. But the grumble of his stomach provided the answer. “Let’s go find something to eat, Hinata?”

Hinata nodded furiously, blushing cutely in embarrassment. They ended up at a cafe that Aone really liked and just so happened to be a regular customer of.

“Ah! Aone-san! Welcome again!” The waitress smiled, bringing the couple -  _ errrr...pair _ \- to the table that Aone usually sat at. It was by the window that had a great view of the outside.

“Again?”

“I go here a lot..”

“Ooooh! What do you like eating here?”

“Their desserts are really good. I like sweet things.”  _ Wait. Why did you share that? Now he’s going to assume you have cavities! _

“I LOVE SWEET THINGS!” Aone couldn’t help the sudden smile on his face. “Wow! You’re even more handsome when you smile like this!”

“G-Guh!”  _ Succinct. Aone, you truly are a wonder. _

“Well...I guess I just really like being the one to get you to smile like that..”  _ Shit. He’s so cute. Shit! Shit! Shit! Abort! Wait! Don’t abort! He’s cute! _

“Mmmmmfffff--”  _ Wait. Just a second. Get a hold of yourself!  _ Aone was saved, luckily, by the waitress - she had a bit of a smug look on her face...maybe not smug...she looked more like she was witnessing something very juicy -  who came around to take their order. That was enough to derail the current flow of the conversation, thankfully. “After this do you want to go to the pet shop?”

He liked animals. Maybe Hinata liked them too.

“Yeah! I love animals!”  _ Yus. Jackpot.  _ Their orders arrived quite quickly and they scarfed it all down even faster. They were out of the cafe in record time, skipping (or as close to skipping as Aone could get) all the way to the pet shop.

Aone immediately led them towards the puppies and all of the small animals approached him and Hinata at neck-breaking speed. “Hello there..”

It didn’t take very long for Aone to be soon covered in tiny dogs and Hinata laughed so loud. But Aone didn’t mind at all. He really liked the sound of Hinata’s laughter.

“You look so cute!”  _ Cute. No one ever uses cute. Oh boy, Aone. You really got it bad for Hinata Shouyou. You should ask him out on a date. A real date. Not just hanging out at the mall. It was fun. But, y’know, it would be nice to ask if he wants to be boyfriends or something. _

_ Next time, I’d like to ask you out on a real date. Maybe to an amusement park.. _

“I’d like that.” Aone’s gaze shot towards Hinata.

“Did I say that out loud?” Hinata knelt beside him, nodding.

“I want to go to the amusement part with you, Aone-san.” A corner of Aone’s lips quirked up.

“You don’t have to use -san anymore.” Hinata beamed.

“Takanobu!” Then he leaned forward and then--

_ Oh shit. He just kissed you on the cheek, Takanobu. _

“G-Guh!” Aone blushed. Again.

“Hehe!” Aone didn’t say anything, both boys just letting the dogs take some of their attention and all of their conversation. Until…

“So...are you free next Saturday?”

“Yes!”

_ Yus. Score. Two points for you, Takanobu. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @stillwritinghallelujah


End file.
